


Mother Nature

by Eie_Vui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: When she was only three, Anne's parents died in a car accident. At the funeral, she was kidnapped by a group of scientists whose motive was to find a way to impregnate a human with animal sperm. Of the hundreds of girls that were taken for this operation, Anne happened to be the most fertile, which led to her losing her virginity at the age of eight. As such, at the age of twelve, Anne was the first of many girls to be sent out into a forest to breed with a variety of different animals. Fortunately, this extremely immoral experiment came to an end when the government uncovered and promptly arrested all the members involved. But the damage had been done.As Anne wanders the forest in search of answers, she realizes that there are other creatures lurking behind the cover of the trees and that the only way to answer her questions was to satisfy their desires.





	1. Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!

Anne's life was quite different from other girls.

For the first three years of her life, Anne was more or less your typical child. Her parents loved her immensely and she lived a very content life up to that point. However, just a few months after she had turned three, Anne's parents died in a tragic car crash. To this day, no one, not even Anne, knows how they got involved in such an incident. It was odd that only her parents perished on that tragic day, but being so young and playing with her cousins at her grandmother's house at the time, Anne had no idea how much this would affect her life.

It became painfully obvious, even for a young child like Anne, that something was wrong when her parents never came to pick her up. Her grandmother had been unusually quiet on that day, which was odd considering that she usually a very cheerful person. Her cousins seemed equally confused; none of them had even learned about the concept of death yet. Of course, eventually, Anne's relatives had to break the news to her.

Anne didn't really understand anything that her aunts and uncles were saying. It wasn't until her grandmother came in, with a considerable amount of tears in her eyes, and told her that her parents were never coming back did she fully grasp the situation that she was dealing with. No...her parents would come back to her. Of course, they would, they had told her that they would always love her. If they loved her, they would come back, wouldn't they?

The day of the funeral came, with anybody that had connections with Anne's parents coming to pay their respects. Despite crying every day after learning of her parents' deaths, Anne couldn't bring herself any tears. A sense of dread had filled her body: How could her parents just simply vanish from existence like that? How could they be so cruel to simply leave her in a state like this? How could she live her life without her parents?

It was at this moment where a group of adults approached her. They told her that although her parents were gone, they could bring her back.

Had she been a bit older and not been in such a state of sadness, there would've been no way that Anne would've believed them. But at this point, with so much grief inside of her, the fact that these strangers offered to help was enough for her. She went with them, not knowing how this would further change her life. The door of a normal life closed, leaving only the trapdoor that laid before her.

When Anne's relatives noticed that she was missing, they alerted the authorities immediately. Nothing came up in their search of the funeral site, and the same result came up when they expanded their search to the entire town. At this point, everyone in town was out looking for Anne. After all, how far could a three-year-old girl go? Of course, it took them a while to make the connection that she might've been kidnapped and taken while she was at her weakest. But having no leads, the police could do nothing but wait for the case to unfold.

As for Anne, the adults took her to a secluded area in the middle of the woods. Anne was surprised to find that there already hundreds of girls at this facility. They must've lost their parents too, she thought at the time. For the most part, the strangers were very nice to her and made her feel at home. She quickly made friends with the other girls, where she learned that the strangers were scientists that were using them as subjects for an experiment. For now though, as long as they fed her and gave her a comfy place to stay, she didn't think much of it. But of course, this would all change when she turned eight.

That was when the scientists began injecting her with needles. She didn't know why and what was contained within those needles, but she decided not to question it. After Anne's first few shots, she began to feel a growing heat between her legs. It was uncomfortable and foreign to her at first, but she quickly grew accustomed to it and soon learned that it wasn't all that unwelcoming. The scientists took notice as well, as Anne was the only girl that had reacted significantly to the serum and they hadn't expected such a strong reaction from such a young girl. As a result, they singled her out.

Anne quickly found herself visiting the lab more often. The scientists would usually run tests that she couldn't even comprehend before proceeding to inject with her more of the serum. Over time, she began to notice herself changing physically. To say the least, Anne's breasts had become quite big for a third-grader. And most significantly of all, the heat between her legs only grew as her pussy was constantly throbbing. At this point, Anne realized that undergarments were just a burden to her rapidly growing body and discarded all of them, leaving her to wear skirts and dresses without panties. But at least she could sit down without the fabric rubbing against her clit, even if she would leave the seat wet with her juices when she got up.

Eventually, the day came where the scientists decided to see whether their experiment would bear any fruit. They laid Anne down on a table and instructed her to spread her legs. They then proceeded to insert a sex toy into her already dripping cunt. For Anne, the loss of her virginity hurt, although it luckily lasted just seconds before pleasure replaced the pain. She felt so incredibly full as the scientist repeatedly thrust the dildo into her pussy. Anne's first orgasm was absolutely blissful, as she writhed in ecstasy and wave after wave of pleasure spread throughout her body. But of course, this was only the beginning. 

After four more years' worth of sessions, the scientists deemed her worthy for some real cock. They handed Anne a survival pack and told her to go into the woods. She would know when it would be the right time to return back to the facility. When she asked about her lack of clothes, they simply laughed and told her that she needed to be naked for this to work. And so she was sent on her way with nothing more than a backpack and the clips in her hair.

Every breeze that danced across her tits would send a tingle up her pussy. Anne would sometimes have to stop by a tree and insert a few fingers into her dripping twat in order to orgasm quickly so that she wouldn't be distracted on the rest of her walk. Eventually, it got dark, and Anne realized that she should probably set up camp. Looking through her backpack, she was surprised to find that there was no tent. In fact, there wasn't even a sleeping bag. How was she going to survive when night came?

I'll figure it out when I get there, Anne thought. So she continued on her way, with the alluring scent of her pussy following her. Luck seemed to have jumped to her side when she stumbled upon a cave. She was exhausted from hours of walking and fingerfucking, after all.

Being as tired as she was, Anne didn't realize the dark shadow of a bear at the corner of the cave. Unfortunately for her, the bear quickly smelled her sweet, fertile scent and quickly arose from its slumber. She let out a gasp when a furry paw suddenly came out of the darkness and pinned her against the cave wall. Without warning, the creature spread her legs and began to lap at the area of her legs.

"N-noooo...you can't ha-aaa-ve tha-aa-t...thaat's...p-private..." Anne moaned as the creature's tongue maneuvered her inner walls, licking the inner crevices of her cunt. With one paw pinning the girl, the bear maneuvered its hand to one of her tits and began to tickle it. Her nipples began to throb with her pussy as she was at the complete mercy of this animal. The bear suddenly found her g-spot, eliciting a squeak from Anne. It didn't take many more licks in that area before Anne squirted her juices all over the bear's tongue. Satisfied with how the girl tasted, the bear lowered her down and began to align its huge cock with her cunt.

Anne barely had time to moan in protest before her cunt had swallowed the entirety of the bear's dick, all 12 inches, and counting. The bear didn't waste any time fucking her, as it pounded her over and over. She felt the tip penetrate her womb; how had it managed to penetrate _that_ deep into her? If only to mock her even more, the bear's mouth had found its way to her sensitive tits, which were practically begging for attention.

The sensation of the bear's penetration and nipple sucking was too much for poor Anne, who found herself screaming her way orgasm as pleasure rocketed its way through her core. This was so wrong, and yet it felt so **good**. Was this what the scientists intended to do? Was that why they gave her nothing to survive the forest?

Anne was jolted out of her thoughts when the knot inside of her pussy suddenly expanded, and she knew exactly what was about to happen. Rope after rope of bear cum released itself into her fertile womb, all of them searching for an egg to combine with. She was pretty sure that animals couldn't get humans pregnant...but could the serum have done something to her body? If the scientists had banked on her finding an animal to mate with, then surely they would've thought one step ahead, right?

After what seemed like an eternity of ejaculating, the bear finally pulled out of Anne's gaping pussy, allowing its seed to spill out between her thighs and onto the cave floor. It quickly lapped her clean, which brought her another orgasm, before retreating to the shadows of the cave and going back to sleep. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Anne leaned her head against the cave wall. She was utterly exhausted.

Even if Anne did have the energy, she could see nothing but darkness outside of the cave, meaning that she would have to spend the night in the cave. Crawling over to her bear lover, she curled up as best she could against his warm body and quickly dozed off.

At the same time, a few miles away at the facility, police had surrounded the scientists and placed them in handcuffs, while others led the girls out to return to society. Unknowingly to the authorities, the scientists had succeeded in their mission. For now, it was a resounding victory for the government as the girls were returned to their families. With Anne not being among the girls that had been released, the conclusion was that Anne had decided to join her parents in heaven.

Ironically, as Anne would soon find out, the forest would quickly become her heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be an experimental work so we'll just see how this turns out.


	2. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good gangbang?

Anne moaned as the bear unloaded yet another load into her waiting womb, her breasts bouncing up and down from the force. She was already pregnant, her stomach swelling to such an extent that it looked as if she would explode any minute. But of course, that didn't stop the animal from fucking Anne senseless.

It had been about a week since that fateful day, the day where she set out into the woods with practically nothing to help her survive. And yet, here she was, still alive and harboring another living being inside of her. It was...interesting, to say the least. The bear had been taking care of her when it learned of her pregnancy, so at least that burden was solved. For now.

Still, Anne had questions. A lot of them. For one thing, how was she already this pregnant? It had been barely a week and she was pretty sure a mammal didn't have such an accelerated gestation period. She suspected that the serum the scientists had been administering to her was behind it. If so, the scientists' intentions were to probably make her an animal fuck toy. These woods were massive and there was no way Anne was going to go wandering out there with bear cubs inside her. Besides, she had been lucky to stumble upon this bear, whose only intention was at least only to fuck her silly. Who knew what other creatures were out there?

When the bear finally pulled out, semen poured out from between her legs, her cunt so packed to the brim that it wouldn't accept any more spunk. A puddle pooled between her legs, prompting the bear to clean up the mess. Anne moaned as its tongue flicked over her clit, allowing even more juices to drip down into the bear's waiting mouth. She could only lay there as the creature licked her clean, her tongue lolling out from the pleasure and exhaustion.

Eventually, the bear finished his business and swiftly returned to the confines of the cave. With all of her effort, Anne managed to sit up, where she managed to get a good look at her body for the first time. As if her breasts weren't large enough, they were now bloated and ached from the production of milk. After all, her cubs would need it soon. She felt herself get wet as she imagined what it would feel like, having her cubs suck on her nipples. Rubbing her swollen belly, she sighed as she laid down on her side. After all, she was too big to comfortably lay down in any other position. Laying on her back made it almost impossible for her to get back up and it was literally impossible to sleep facing down. Closing her eyes, she drifted away into slumber.

When Anne awoke, she noticed that the bear wasn't there to greet her. That was unusual, as he was always up for a session of morning sex. Grunting, she carefully eased her body up. In spite of what she was taught about reproductive biology, she estimated that she'd be giving labor pretty soon, so she needed to find the cubs' father. She proceeded to check the cave's chambers to see if he was still sleeping, to no avail. Perhaps he just went off to find some food, so she waited for a bit to see if the bear would come back.

However, when the sun had risen to its peak, signaling the end of the morning, Anne gave up. She was starting to get hungry and the cubs inside of her were even more so. Heaving herself onto her feet, she walked out of the cave, feeling the warmth of the son and the breeze wash over her. She blushed as her pussy became wet and her nipples perked up; it didn't help that having such a swollen belly meant that she had to walk in a way that somehow exposed her cunt to the open even more than it normally would. But she couldn't wait all day for the bear. I'll just find some food and head back to the cave, no big deal, Anne thought. She'd normally use a compass for this, but obviously, she didn't have one. Instead, she grabbed all the leaves she could find on the ground and decided to leave a trail for her to trace back to the cave. It's not like she had anything else to work with.

Proud of herself for thinking ahead, Anne set off on her "journey". Hearing the birds chirp the leaves rustle through the trees was relaxing, to say the least. Of course, she had to be careful not to lose track of the number of leaves she dropped. To her delight, Anne quickly found a raspberry and blackberry bush, their colors gleaming in the sunlight. There was even a river right next to it, so maybe she could finally bathe herself and wash off her come-covered thighs.

Anne didn't waste any time settling herself down into the river. sighing in satisfaction as she began to wash. It felt nice to be clean after being covered in bear saliva, semen, and her own juices. She could've stayed in there for hours had it not been for the rumbling of her stomach. Can't forget about the cubs! Making her way over to the raspberry bush, she began to eat. The berries were sweet and tasted delicious: she really should've thought of doing this before

But of course, this didn't last long. Anne let out a sudden gasp when the contractions seemingly came out of nowhere; she had known that she would go into labor soon, but not _soon_. A sudden pop told her all the confirmation she needed, as a pool of her own juices spilled out from between her cunt. Spreading her legs, she could only keep her breathing steady as the contractions got more and more powerful. She had never thought that she would be giving labor at a time and place like this!

The first cub was coming out. Straining, Anne pushed as hard as she could, to little avail. Her pussy hugged the cub tightly, which didn't help the fact that this was her first birthing. She tried to be patient, but the cub had to come out sooner or later. _Desperate times called for desperate measures, Anne decided._

Reaching over her swollen stomach, Anne's fingers found their way to her clit. She moaned as they dug into her stimulated walls. It didn't take long for her to orgasm, her juices squirting everywhere. But despite the mess, it seemed to have worked, as she felt a sudden movement from within her. As a result, her second attempt of pushing the cub out was more successful. With a final groan, the first one came out with a pop, spilling more juices onto the ground below. With some difficulty, she set the newborn into the nest of leaves that she had made.

Of course, she still had a few more cubs to give birth too. Fortunately, they were much easier than the first, and Anne soon gave birth to two more cubs, who joined their older brother in her "nest". Speaking of which, from what she knew about gender, _all_ of the cubs were male. Merely a coincidence, Anne thought. On another note, it felt satisfying now that her belly had flattened and the cubs were out. Maybe she could actually get a good night sleep without feeling movement inside of her!

Unfortunately, Anne didn't have much time to enjoy the fact that she was free from the burden of carrying cubs. The cubs were hungry very often and she mostly spent her days leaning on a tree while her cubs had their meal. The only problem? Anne only had a pair of breasts, and there were three cubs. It didn't help that they were quite competitive, and she had to break up fights between them over their mother's tasty nipples. Luckily, one of the cubs had the clever idea of suckling on his mother's pussy instead: it tasted just as good as her breast milk, after all.

So it was good for both sides. The cubs got their nutrition and their mom got her orgasms. But of course, they grew up quickly and started to progress to solid food. For now, the berry bushes would suffice, but eventually, they were going to need meat to consume. Plus, they had to learn how to hunt, and that was something out of Anne's capacity as a mother. Suddenly, Anne remembered the bear. Maybe he could teach the cubs! After all, they were _his_ cubs, and it would only make sense for him to play his role as the father. It was going to be hard to retrace her steps--the trail of leaves was long gone by now--but if she had found it once, she could probably find it again.

And so she set off, the cubs at her heels. Anne made sure to go as soon as the sun rose in order to maximize the amount of time that she had to search. The cubs were curious and she had to make sure that they didn't wander off. After all, this was their first time wandering the vast outdoors. When noon came about, Anne found an orchard of apple trees, which allowed them to rest underneath the shade and have a midday snack before starting back on their journey.

Wandering the forest was certainly good for both mother and sons, as it helped them obtain an understanding of their surroundings. However, when the sun was beginning to set, they still hadn't found the bear or any signs of a cave. Sighing in frustration and exhaustion, Anne decided to settle down for the night. She found a clearing and quickly made a nest for them to rest in. Of course, they were hungry, and the berries and apples that she had stored in her backpack wouldn't suffice. So she set out again, this time to find food her the young ones.

To her utmost surprise, Anne quickly stumbled upon a deer. It was dead, she could tell that much; however, fresh blood was still on the ground, so whoever killed it must still be around. But her cubs needed this; this meat would do until she could find their father again. Getting down on her hands and knees, Anne began tearing off pieces of flesh and storing it into her backpack. That was a mistake.

If her cubs had been with her, they surely would've smelled the scent of wolf and alerted their mother immediately. In this case, they were fast asleep in the den. Since Anne was only human, she failed to pick up on the trap. An entire pack of wolves was watching in the bushes, their eyes narrowed. All they could see was Anne's glistening cunt, fertile and tight. Her alluring smell brought their cocks out of their sheaths. Her breasts were ripe, signaling that she would be a viable mother. The wolf pack had been well fed and didn't need the deer, so they dragged it into a clearing to see if they could lure another creature. But they'd certainly take this human girl.

They pounced. Anne yelped as something, no, _multiple_ things slammed into her. The grey fur from their bodies told her all she needed to know: wolves. Anne moaned as a wolf slammed its cock into her pussy, its tip reaching all the way to her womb. Another wolf approached her from the front and shoved its own cock into her mouth. A pair of juveniles got on either side of her and began suckling her nipples. Anne could only moan as she was bred by the entire pack.

Anne knew it was too good to be true when she had found the deer on the ground. It had been a trap. Despite being gang-raped, Anne found it hard to keep herself together. She moaned openly into the mouthful of wolf dick as she was dominated by the wolf on her backend, all while the other wolves took turns drinking her breast milk. She felt like a cow, being used for these animals' pleasures and desires. But she had to admit that being at the center of all this felt... _good_. An orgasm washed over her as she felt her juices rush out of her. At this point, she wasn't worried about how hard she was being fucked; Anne was more concerned about her cubs. As soon as these guys are done, I'll head back to the den, she thought to herself.

But of course, it had been a while since these wolves had a female to rut. After all, while Anne might not know it yet, she was the only female in the forest. The wolves weren't about to just give away something so...delightful. The wolf on her cunt fucked her raw, until he eventually came, filling her insides with semen. Her once flat stomach only lasted a few weeks, as it quickly bloated up again. The other wolf did the same, unleashing a torrent of come down her throat. It didn't taste bad, but she found herself gagging at the amount of liquid that was filling her body. Feeling come wash over from both ends made her come again, her mind becoming blank at this point.

When Anne finally came to her senses, she was a mess. All of her holes seemed to be dripping: her pussy and mouth were dripping in semen, her thighs were once again caked in juices, and her breasts continued to leak milk even after the entire pack had had their fair share. But this was only the beginning. The two wolves that been mating with her pulled themselves out of her, only to be replaced by two more wolves, their cocks ready for a good fucking. Anne could only groan as the two mounted either side of her.

Not that she was complaining.


	3. Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, even herbivores get some of Anne's pussy!

Anne has been with the wolf pack for...well...who knows? She had no idea how much time had passed since she was taken in, but when your days consisted of only breastfeeding and sex, it didn't leave you much time to think of anything else. The minute she woke up, the alpha was already on top of her, spewing come down her womb regardless of whether she was already pregnant. Then she would breastfeed the pups until noon, where she would be mounted on both sides again. Afterward, she played with the pups until the wolves got horny again, and the day usually ended in her on the ground with a puddle of cum underneath her. Speaking of which, her diet consisted of mostly wolf cum, although she ate berries when she had the chance to go outside.

For the most part, life as a breeding bitch wasn't too bad. The wolves never allowed her to bathe in the nearby lake, simply because they were afraid of her running away. Instead, they were the ones who cleaned her, coating a layer of wolf saliva all over her body. It felt odd at first, but eventually, Anne got used to it. In addition, her breasts had grown even more, mostly because the need to feed so many cubs meant an increased demand for breast milk.

Anne was pregnant, which wasn't much of surprise. Getting fucked this many times was bound to have some sort of result, although she's pretty sure that humans and wolves can't normally produce capable offspring together. Perhaps the medicine the scientists administered to her had some sort of effect on her. Anyhow, she was rarely allowed to go outside, and when she did, the wolves forced her on her hands and knees so that she couldn't attempt to escape. From her perspective, though, it was just an excuse for the wolves to eat her out as she was crawling. Not that she was complaining.

One night, after particular rough-fucking, Anne couldn't sleep. She simply laid there as the litter of pups kicked and moved around in her bully. She could hear the rest of the wolf pack snoring around her. She was usually too exhausted after sex and often fell asleep before the rest of the pack could sleep. But this was her opportunity to escape; even the alpha was asleep. They had mostly treated her well, but Anne wanted to explore the rest of the forest. She had had sex with bears and wolves, what could possibly be next?"

Somehow, Anne managed to heave herself upward without waking any wolves behind her. Her legs felt weak, mostly because she had been on her hands and knees for... who knows how long. She carefully maneuvered her way through the sea of bodies, before heading to the cave entrance. To think that a dozen wolves bred her every day and night... The cool evening breeze felt good on her skin. It danced over her nipples, and she could already feel her pussy getting wet. Anne wasn't planning of leaving the wolf pack: she would return, but not before she could explore the forest on her own.

In reality, Anne had never actually even seen the forest at night. But she was glad that she was being given the chance. Sure, it was dark, but the moon and the stars above illuminated her surroundings enough for her to see where she was going. She made sure to walk in one direction so that she could just turn back when her exploration was over.

Anne moaned. The pups squirming around in her womb stimulated her walls wonderfully, and she was having a hard time concentration. She carefully inserted a finger, then another, until her entire fist was inside of her dripping cunt. Her scent would linger in the air, but she didn't want any other creatures finding a physical trail of her juices on the forest floor. The only issue was the orgasms, but eventually, she got used to them.

As she walked along the path, fingering herself in the process, she saw another side of nature that she hadn't before. Well, she couldn't _see_ much of anything hidden in the undergrowth, but she could certainly hear them. The calls of owls, the chirps of crickets, the twinkling of the stars...

Anne's thoughts suddenly strayed to her parents. She didn't remember much about them; all she remembered was that tragic day when her parents were taken away from her. Forever. Back then, she didn't understand what had happened. Even when she had heard the word "died", it didn't make sense to her. How could people be with you one moment, only to die the next?

Anne quickly realized that tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't know them particularly well, but she still somewhat missed them. Wiping them off with her free hand, she stopped for a moment. She had heard something. It couldn't be wolves, could it? She was pretty sure she had strayed out of their territory first. But maybe one of them had wanted a quick fuck and had woken up, only to be greeted by the fact that their breeding bitch was gone.

The sound seemed to be coming ahead of her, where the path opened up to a clearing that was shielded by bushes. She carefully got on her hands and knees and peered in an opening of the bush. To her surprise, it was just a male deer--a buck. Anne felt a sigh of relief; at least she didn't have to worry about anything particularly dangerous here. From what she remembered from the education that the scientists had taught her, they didn't eat meat, which was a relief.

On another note, Anne had yet to find a single female in this forest beside herself. She couldn't help but wonder whether she was meant to be here. Did the scientists put her here to breed with these animals and give birth to their offspring? Could it be why she always stumbled upon these male animals out of luck? Luck, or was it destiny? And yet, if she was the only female here, what had been happening before Anne had come to the forest?

Lost in her thoughts, Anne failed to notice that the buck had noticed her. It cautiously padded around the bush where she was at, where she was conveniently presenting herself to the animal. The buck got a perfect view of her glistening pussy, which had secreted extra juices from her masturbation as well as her pregnancy. It cautiously licked the human's labia, eliciting a gasp out of her.

"N-no...w-wait, I'm already preg--!" Anne moaned.

That didn't stop the buck. Wasting no time, Anne felt the animal insert its tongue inside her swollen cunt. She almost came instantly as the appendage flicked over her g-spot. She shivered in pleasure as the buck began to tongue-fuck her, the creature sucking greedily on her walls as it sought her love juices. With the front half of her body stuck in the bush, she could only spread her legs a bit more to allow the buck more access before an orgasm paralyzed her body.

Her pussy was like a river, as her cunt juices flowed into the buck's mouth all while her walls spasmed around its tongue. When Anne finally came down from her high, she knew what was coming next. The buck licked its lips. It didn't care if she was already bearing wolf pups: it only wanted to feel her walls clenching around its cock. Knowing this, Anne spread her legs as far as she could. "Please fuck me," Anne pleaded.

The buck didn't understand her, but Anne got what she wanted anyway. It lined itself up with her dripping hole and slammed its cock inside. Her pussy stretched to accommodate such a large cock, and yet it was still as tight as ever. The buck's thrusts were rough, and Anne had to use all of her strength just to simply hold her head up. She could only moan as the buck dominated her with each passing second.

At this point, Anne's tits were simply out of control. They had grown even more to compensate for the increased number of mouths to feed and swung back and forth with each thrust. Keeping one hand on the ground, she moved the other over to her milk-filled breasts. Locating one of the nipples, she twisted, spraying milk all over her and the ground below. She continued to do so, keeping the twists in unison with the buck's thrusts before she found herself screaming out another orgasm. Her cunt tightened around the buck's cock as she sprayed her juices all over the buck and down her slender thighs.

The buck didn't have much left in store either, and it wasn't long before he too found himself on the cliff of orgasm. Keeping her hips steady with his hoofs, he slammed into Anne's pussy with all his might as warm semen flowed into her. Anne had barely come down from her first before she found herself coming again as her juices came out to meet the buck's sperm. Anne moaned as she felt herself getting filled up again. If pregnant sex was this good, she might never go back to regular sex ever again!

After an eternity of emptying his spunk inside of Anne, the buck finally pulled out and scampered off. Something told her that this wouldn't be the last that she saw of him. She gasped as the contractions began to start. Fuck, maybe having sex while pregnant wasn't her brightest idea. Surely the wolves would've started their morning patrols by now, but that was the least of her problems. Despite her entire body screaming in protest and her pussy sending jolts of both pain and pleasure, she ignored them as best she could as she stumbled back down the path she came from. She didn't bother to clean the trail of juices that dripped behind her. There was no point: it was pretty obvious that she had just been fucked to the heavens.

Unfortunately Anne didn't make it to the wolf den. The litter was a particularly large one: there were six puppies, two times the number of bear cubs she had given birth to. And she thought they were a handful! Approaching the edge of the wolves' territory, she sighed. She didn't really know what to do with the pups, though; she couldn't just let them starve! But the wolves might be here any minute, so as she set the wriggling bundle of cubs down, she grabbed her breasts and tried to give them as much milk as she could. Anne came almost immediately from the sexual act, her juices spraying all over the pups. They'd figure out what to do with the milk and the wolves would surely find them. She hated to abandon them, but she did not want to stick around for any punishment the wolves had in mind. And besides...she was particularly eager to go find the buck again.

I really am a shitty mother, Anne thought to herself. First, she had lost her bear cubs, and now she had given up her wolf pups. She swore she'd come back for them; the forest was huge, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she'll be led back to them again. With the little strength she had, she ran as fast as she could to the clearing. Her breasts bounced up and down as she scrambled down the path. And sure enough, the buck was there, his cock already erect and waiting for her.

Anne was starting to get the hang of this.


	4. Raccoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, less is more. In this case, smaller animals don't disappoint, at least not for Anne.

At this point in her life as nature's slut, she had no idea where she was headed.

Unlike the bear and the wolf pack, the buck didn't stay put: he was constantly moving around his territory. Being the equivalent of a pregnant doe, Anne had no choice but to climb on his back as he moved around his territory. Unlike the bear and the wolves, who fucked her relentlessly regardless of the fact that she was pregnant, the buck seemed to treat her as an actual mate rather than a fuck toy. Not going to lie though, she really wished her deer lover would push her down and slam its rod into her pussy from time to time. It almost seemed abnormal to not get fucked every day by an animal at this point.

Eventually, Anne's stomach was getting so big that she couldn't even sit up, so she ended up having to walk on her hands and knees. It wasn't exactly the size that prevented her movement, but heaviness that hindered her. It simply put too much of a strain on her human body. Looking back, the bear cubs and wolf pups were probably quite easy compared to what she was experiencing now. There was only one fawn, but boy was he using up every resource he could inside her womb. And yeah, she had already concluded that the fawn was male at this point in her journey.

Eventually, the contractions began, so they ended having to stop and set up camp so she could give birth. She moaned as her slick cunt opened to allow it to slide out of her. Despite the size, her experience with birthing didn't put too much strain on her body. She was mostly glad the baby deer had come out of her womb the right way, otherwise, it probably wouldn't have been as easy as it was. The fawn seemed much more capable than her previous offspring, as it could walk on its own within a few hours. Anne was still pretty exhausted from the birthing, but the buck seemed to be in a hurry to get going. But as soon as she climbed onto his back, it started to rain. They had to stay put for at least one more night, at least if they didn't want to get hypothermia.

Personally, Anne was happy. It gave her time to rest and allowed the fawn to breastfeed for a bit. It could walk, sure, but it probably needed a few more days to adjust to the outside world. As the fawn suckled on her milk, she couldn't help but feel so _empty._ She had gotten so used to being pregnant that it somehow felt foreign to have nothing growing in her for once.

It didn't take long for the fawn to doze off, its mouth still wrapped loosely around her tit. The buck had gone off somewhere; hopefully, it was just surveying the area and wouldn't leave her with its offspring for very long. In the meanwhile, Anne couldn't sleep in such an uncomfortable environment, with the bushes poking into her skin from every side of her. She'd normally sleep in the open clearing, but the rain completely ruled out the option. She silently wished that she had a coat of fur like her fawn, who didn't seem to have any issue with comfort.

Eventually, with nothing else to do, Anne ended up just fucking herself with her fingers. But after a while, the need for an actual cock filling her returned, leaving her cunt still dripping and unsatisfied. Realizing that the heavy rain had slowed to a drizzle, she decided to go wander out on her own again. Nothing bad could happen to her, right? Besides, she _wanted_ to get fucked, and going out at night had worked out for her last time.

Anne had thought that it would be easy to keep track of where she was going, only to quickly become lost in the darkness. But she trusted her instincts and there was no way she was going to back without a fuck. Her pussy was really starting to bother her now and she was pretty sure that any animal could smell her from a mile away. Her juices had built up between her legs and had begun to leak down her thighs. By now, her eyes had more or less adjusted to the darkness, but she still had no idea where she was going. To make matters worse, the drizzle had been short-lived and the rain was pouring down even more heavily than before. When the rainwater began to pool, she threw in the towel, climbing a tree until the floods subsided. She was fine with her pussy being wet, but not the rest of her body. Her desire to get rutted didn't subside though, and Anne found herself rubbing her folds up against the rough tree bark.

Anne found it odd that not a single creature had even popped up throughout her walk. They probably had taken shelter from the weather, but she had thought that she would've seen at least a pair of lusty owl eyes hidden in the hole of a tree. But as a matter of fact, although Anne didn't see them, there _had_ been creatures that had noticed her. In fact, they had been following her closely since she had stopped walking. It was a group of rogue raccoons, their cocks erect at the sight of Anne's dripping cunt. Of course, they were clever enough to hold off their desires until Anne had walked far away enough. But now that Anne had stopped and was up a tree, it was a chance to pounce.

Anne gasped when a sudden weight fell atop her shoulders, the cock of her invader spreading its musky scent all over her naked body. No, there were _multiple_ invaders. She barely had time to distinguish what they were when the first creature shoved itself into her dripping pussy. She barely had time to prop herself up before a second shoved its own dick up against the first. Meanwhile, a third creature _a raccoon_ approached her from the front and shoved itself into her mouth. With so many males on her, another pair of raccoons didn't even faze her as they went straight for her milk-filled breasts.

Somehow, Anne was being completely held up by the cocks of these raccoons. If they let go of her at any time, she would almost surely fall down to the forest floor. But that was the least of her worries, as the raccoons sought to fill every single one of her holes. With her ass unoccupied, one of the raccoons in her pussy quickly came before spreading her cheeks. Pain seared through her: the scientists had never taught her to lubricate _that_ hole! The pain disappeared as quickly as it came, though, as the sensations of cocks thrusting into her simply squashed the pain. Their tiny claws made little scratch marks on her skin, although she could hardly process them at this point.

The raccoons were just individuals working toward a common goal; after all, male raccoons lived alone and they had just happened to stumble upon this human girl together by chance. For the rest of the night, Anne shivered and moaned as ropes of come filled her insides. Semen dripped down the sides of her mouth and legs as each spurt filled her more and more to the brim. And somehow, her milk supply hadn't wavered at all. If anything, her breasts had only ballooned more in size as the suckling had stimulated her mammary glands to produce even more milk. At this point, the raccoons, already full, were squeezing her nipples with their paws, spraying her with even more fluid. Her entire body ached (aside from her pussy), and there was no way Anne was going to be able to get back to where they had set up camp.

However, it seemed that these raccoons weren't looking to let Anne go anyways. Their stamina hadn't changed, and when the sun had risen, it only brought them more motivation. Anne actually felt like she was going to burst. She had stopped trying to take the semen that the raccoon on her mouth released and simply let it spray across her face. As for her other holes, they surely were never going to be the same after this breeding session (although her pussy always found a way to tighten up again no matter how rough she was fucked). Anne went limp, she was really starting to regret not staying with the fawn and sleeping because definitely was going to pass out from exhaustion soon.

Anne shuddered as another orgasm washed over her, and as more come filled her ass and cunt, Anne could only moan before unconsciousness finally caught up to her.


	5. Felines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a fivesome sound?

For the first time in a while, Anne was on her own. 

The raccoons that had raped her didn't stick around after they had satisfied their pleasure. Unluckily for her, though, they had filled her womb up to the brim, leading to her belly swelling with raccoon kits. She felt disgusted that she was carrying the young of the animals that had raped her. If there was anything good that came with this, it was, ironically, the fact that she was pregnant once again. And in this world, carrying young was a strength, not a burden.

At least it was for her. She had concluded by now that the only female of the entire forest. As a result, animals treated her with a little more delicacy than they would normally. Even the creatures that fucked her relentlessly made sure not to push her too far to her limits. Personally, Anne was liking being nature's personal fuck toy. However, she still had questions that she was looking to answer, but at the moment, she was in no hurry to figure them out.

In the meanwhile, there wasn't anything she could do about her little predicament, so she should actually do something of value while she was still immune from carrying the young of other animals. And so she did. It couldn't hurt to actually make a shelter for herself. It would most likely be temporary, as she had a tendency to be displaced from her location, but it was better to have a place to stay rather than wandering around.

Constructing a shelter was obviously going to take some time. But first, she needed to actually find a suitable place to start building. Easier said than done because finding a place with all the essentials was quite difficult. The forest was even vaster than she had thought and the distance that she needed to travel for food and water was important. As such, she would often find locations that seemed promising but lacked certain qualities.

Obviously, it was important for Anne to have a source of clean water. A river would do, but she would much rather prefer a lake or a pond. If there was water, then food sources shouldn't be too far away, she reasoned. Indeed, the forest was filled with them, but none of them matched what she was looking for. One of the lakes that she found was literally just in a clearing of its own, with nothing but grass within half a mile of it. She also found a river that closely resembled the one where she had given birth to her bear cubs; it had plenty of berry bushes lining the borders and had trees surrounding it. But she certainly didn't have the knowledge to make a treehouse and one could only sleep in bushes for so long. There just wasn't any place where she could set up a small shelter without having to overexert herself her pregnant body.

Well, Anne wasn't pregnant for long. The kits had come to term much quicker than she had expected, although time seemed to pass by much quicker than what would be perceived as normal. Anne was the exception, of course, as she hadn't aged whatsoever during her stay in the forest. The kits were the smallest animals that she had given birth to yet, so small that they were content sharing their mother's breast milk and cunt juices. She had given birth to four kits, but she probably had room for double that amount considering how small they were.

It turned out that the place that Anne would set up camp wasn't a lake or a river. She didn't want to stray too far from the berries, so she wandered around within a sight's distance of the river to see if there was someplace where a temporary shelter could be built. The kits didn't follow these rules, though, as they were curious about their surroundings. Anne wasn't a very good mother in that she couldn't really control her own children. Granted, she was only a human and humans had a very large development curve. Still, though, they always came back to feed and sleep, which was one less thing she had to worry about.

The raccoons that had raped her might not have a positive connotation on her, but Anne found that she still had the same motherly love for these kits as she did for her other offspring. And they would end up giving her another reason to keep them around, as they finally found their mother a place to live.

It was any other day for Anne, with her head leaning up against the tree as she watched her kits play in the river. At one point, she dozed off, dreaming of mysterious creatures ramming up against her cunt and filling her to the brim. When she woke up, the kits were gone and a pool of her juices had formed between her legs. Something in her mind told her that she should check on her kits. Indeed, as when she finally found them, they brought a pleasant surprise.

They were playing by a small lake, but that wasn't what amazed her. The waterfall feeding into that pond intrigued her much more. When she took a closer look, she realized that there was a small opening behind the waterfall. Well, small wasn't the right term, but it wasn't too big either. It was cozy and protected her against the elements, which was all she needed her temporary home to have. To make things better, there wasn't a need for her to go there to fetch food, as the pond had its own food sources. Although it only had several bushes of berries and nuts, there were also trees of apples and oranges that were stationed close, so at least she had diversity in her diet.

Her raccoon kits didn't stick around, as they grew up quickly and soon left the care of their mother. She would definitely miss them, so hopefully, she could see them again in the future.

Anne was fast asleep in her new shelter when she was awoken by a noise coming from outside. It certainly wasn't the rushing waves, so what could it be. Peering through the water, Anne was surprised to see a cat was outside her home, its head bowed down as it sipped water from the pond. A jaguar, maybe? The ache in her cunt returned when she noticed the jaguar's limp cock from between its legs. Her mouth watered, but not as much as her pussy, which began wetten in arousal.

Without any regard for her own safety, Anne stepped outside. The jaguar noticed this quickly and after judging that the human girl wasn't looking to ambush him, it watched her through peered eyes. Anne blushed bright red as she slowly approached the jaguar, staring right into its stinging glare. She _needed_ this.

"Hi...," she said when stopped within a few feet of the feline. It was foolish talking to an animal like this, but it wasn't as if she had any other creature to talk to. "Do you, um...want to fuck me?"

The creature only stared, and she realized that she should show him rather than tell him. The jaguar was no fool, it could smell her arousal already. Anne barely got down on her hands and knees before sharp claws scraped against her hips and the jaguar's cock penetrated her wet cunt. It slammed all the way through her vagina and from what Anne could tell, it wanted this just as much as she did. Her pussy let out a loud squelch upon penetration.

"Hehe, looks like you haven't gotten pussy in a while, have you, big boy?" The jaguar only growled as it continued to thrust into her dripping entrance. Anne's face was mere inches from the ground as each thrust made it harder for Anne to keep her stance. Her tits swung back and forth as the jaguar rammed into her with each passing second. She could feel her walls constricting around the invader as barbs scraped her cunt.

Barbs. Not exactly her cup of tea, but Anne hadn't gotten fucked in so long that anything would do. It seemed that the jaguar felt the same way about fucking a human, and after just a few minutes of sex, Anne squirted into the nighttime air, moaning and grinding back into that delicious cock. She licked her lips, Anne hadn't had a taste of cock in a while, either. As if right on cue, three more creatures emerged from the darkness. They certainly weren't jaguars, but they were cats all the same. 

The jaguar wasn't happy that he had to share its toy with cats of another species. Nevertheless, Anne had two other holes as well as her tits to pleasure the newcomers. The felines didn't care though, as one of the cats made its way to her mouth and shoved its cock inside. Man, did she miss this! Another cat made its way to her ass and managed to shove its own appendage inside of her. And of course, no fucking would be complete without a creature attacking her massive mammaries as the remaining feline began to suckle on her delicious milk.

Anne was on Cloud 9. For whatever reason, getting fucked by animals and being at their mercy really turned her on. She had to admit, even when she was getting raped by those raccoons, she couldn't say that she _didn't_ enjoy the fucking. Maybe she really was a slut, but she was happy and that was what mattered to her. She lost all sense of time and direction as squirts of cum filled her up all night. Even when the sun finally rose, the cats continued their abuse on the young girl. They took turns alternating through her holes; even all of the attention that her tits were getting reignited her ability to produce milk even though she wasn't pregnant. At least not yet. After this, it was guaranteed that Anne was going to end up getting pregnant.

Another orgasm was washing over her as the cats simultaneously came into her holes: her stomach was absolutely filled with feline semen, her cunt and ass were completely flowing to the brim, and her tits were leaking more milk than the waterfall behind her. Anne clenched and moaned in pleasure as another rotation took place. Her entire body was caked in dried cum; she couldn't even distinguish whose was whose.

She could only dream at what was in store for her next.


	6. Coyotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting taken away and raped almost seems like a daily occurrence for Anne at this point.

It happened so suddenly.

Anne was laying on the floor of her shelter, the sounds of the waterfall being the only noise interrupting the still, dark night. Beside her lay her four "guardians", their bodies still yet alert. Next to her breasts were her kits: she had managed to give birth to two per species, so she had eight offspring fighting over her milk. The most she had ever taken care of was six, which was back when she had been with the wolves. Even with her enhanced ability to produce milk and her constant arousal between her legs, it was still a struggle to make sure they all had their fair share. Not to mention that their fathers were ultimately going to favor their own sons over the others. Still, they all managed to get along well.

She suddenly woke up with a start. At first, she thought it was simply the kicks of her kits within her womb. Even though she had been a mother many times, the feeling of hosting so many creatures inside of her never ceased to feel foreign. But that wasn't it, because the four felines had also woken up. And this time, they were growling at something other than each other. Whatever it was, the threat wasn't something to be scoff about.

The jaguar was the first to exit the waterfall, and his three feline counterparts followed suit. Taking a peek outside, Anne could see what the problem was. At least a dozen coyotes had lined themselves outside of her shelter, their eyes narrowed. Alone, coyotes were no match for the cats, but as a pack, they could put up a fight. They had power in numbers, and surely they were smart enough to have back up in case things went south. Although the pack couldn't get past the pond that surrounded the shelter, the felines would have to go out for food either way.

Anne would've been a pretty athletic for a girl of her age. But of course, being pregnant meant having to take in a lot more resources then she'd normally have; not only did she have extra weight, but she hadn't done cardio in quite a long time. But she had no other choice but to run at this point. When she leaped to the other side and began running, it only took a few minutes for her to start feeling the aches. Her tits bounced up and down as she practically flew through the forest, her legs moving like they've never done before. It didn't help that she was carrying quite a few kits, both in her womb and in her arms.

When she could run no more, knowing that the coyotes were literally right behind her, she was left with one choice. She threw the kits she was carrying into the bushes before the coyotes could catch up to her. Anne fell to her knees, just in time to feel a dick penetrate her cunt. She could feel the paws of the coyote rutting her dig into her hips, wincing at the pain. But at this point, she was so sore that her pussy being stretched was merely an afterthought. She was so exhausted that she collapsed, leaving her ass in the air for the coyote to fuck her. Whimpering, she closed her eyes as an orgasm watched over her. This coyote didn't seem to be letting off any time soon, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up for the second time that day, she was in a different place. She was in a clearing, a swarm of coyotes surrounding her naked body. It seemed as if the coyotes had taken her back to the pack; one thing she noticed about coyotes was that they didn't operate in a uniform way like the wolves did. There wasn't a single, set leader; instead, leadership seemed to get passed around quite frequently and was sometimes nonexistent. Whoever got to her first would be able to fuck her: first come, first serve.

But while the coyotes were in line to eat her cunt out, Anne suddenly felt her water break. This was characteristic to her now since she had gone into labor so many times now. But she had never had her water break with an appendage simultaneously sucking the living daylights. The sudden rush of fluids surprised the coyote between her legs, but he that didn't stop him from continuing to lick her pussy.

"Ughhh...waiiittttt..." she moaned as she felt the tongue rub against her folds. She could feel her clit getting stimulated by the coyote's teeth, all while her juices flowed down its tongue. Orgasm after orgasm washed over despite her efforts to keep it all in. The last thing she wanted was for one of the kits to roll right into that coyote's mouth! She let out an internal sigh of relief when the licking finally stopped.

But when they were done with her, their relief was short-lived. After all, that was just foreplay and they all wanted a turn at fucking her pussy. The entire day, she had to endure sex with these creatures all while holding back her orgasms in fear of giving birth right then and there. So she had to lay there in obedience with her hands and knees spread and her holes open to any horny creature. She dug her hands into the soil, praying that she could endure the orgasms washing over her.

At last, when the final cocks finally withdrew, she wanted to collapse. But giving birth to these kits couldn't wait, especially since she knew she would be fucked first thing in the morning tomorrow. The coyotes had apparently scented her with their urine, explaining the foul smell, so none of them reacted when she stumbled out into the bushes. She'd normally go farther for more pribacy, but Anne could already feel the head of one of the kits sliding out of her stretched pussy.

Squatting down, Anne moaned as she felt all of the pressure get relieved, a pool of her own juices spilling onto the forest floor. When she had given birth to her first litter of kits, they were pretty easy considering how much experience she had built up. However, this situation was different, as she had deliberately stalled birthing them and had disrupted the normal birthing process. The last time she had needed to stimulate herself during birth was with her bear cubs, and that had been her first time.

But it seemed that this situation was even harder than the cubs. If this litter was anything like the last one, there'd probably be eight like the last time. But she only managed to birth two before she was completely stuck. Well, Anne thought, desperate times come for desperate measures.

The coyotes could hear their little bitch moaning in the distance, but of course, they thought nothing of it. Anne moaned as she began to play with her clit, occasionally dipping her finger to rub against her inner folds. With her other hand, she began to roughly twist her nipples, adding to the mess around her. More juices spilled out from beneath her and she began to fill dizzy from all of the orgasming. But at the very least, it seemed to be working.

 _Pop!_ was the sound of the third kit being born, his wailing being so loud that the entire forest could probably hear. By then, his brothers had already fallen asleep, so she moved them aside and began to breastfeed. From there, the birthing process was more or less the same. In less than five minutes, all eight kits had been born, their bodies pressed up against one another for warmth.

"I'm sorry, I really wish that I could take care of you, but I'd rather not risk the situation with the coyotes," Anne said. She didn't know whether she was speaking to herself or her kits. Forming a makeshift nest, she carefully moved all of them into it and carried it over to where the territory of the coyotes ended. Setting them behind a bush, she gave them a few mouthfuls of breast milk each before departing. "Farewell, my children," Anne said as she cautiously backed away. She sighed. Maybe their older siblings will find them.

When Anne came back to the coyote clearing, she found all of her captors waiting for her with dicks all erect. Paws grabbed at her as she fell to the ground, multiple knots finding their ways into her holes while mouths somehow managed to get a grasp on her breasts, which had ballooned back with milk despite just being emptied. All of the orgasms that she had held back came crashing down on her, her tongue lolling out as she was pumped full. Eyes rolling back, she drifted off to sleep as she was used for the rest of the night. And this time, the coyotes allowed their knots to be firmly embedded in their bitch.

When she finally woke up for the morning sex session, not only was she laying in a pool of cum and breast milk, Anne could feel a small quiver in her womb.


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the cycle starts, it never ends.

Being the coyotes' bitch was tiring.

They only cared about her holes and her tits, that was literally it. They didn't bother feeding her or letting her have a drink. The coyotes were perfectly content with Anne drinking and eating the cum from their dicks. As a result, she often had to sneak out at night to pick some berries from the nearby stream just to eat. And it wasn't like she was just eating for herself, she was eating for her pups too! It seemed as if they didn't give two fucks about their own offspring.

"When you boys grow up, I'm going to teach you guys right," Anne said to the pups as she slowly trotted through the forest. Oh yeah, they didn't bother letting her take bathroom breaks either, so most of the time she'd piss right in the middle of a fucking. The coyotes didn't care though; they were probably even more turned on by the sight and simply continued ramming into her holes without acknowledging anything had ever happened. So when she went over to pick berries, she usually made a pit stop to wash by the stream. It didn't matter much, though, as the coyotes would quickly make sure she was scented once again, anyways.

Looking back, Anne really wished that she had stayed with the wolves long-term after seeing what these coyotes were doing to her. Or just any of her previous suitors in general. Not that the sex was bad--Anne more than enjoyed the fucking she received from the wolves-- but essentials like food, water, and shelter should be taken care of, too.

Anne yawned. She hadn't had a good sleep in a while. After all, who could sleep through a group of wild animals rutting them? It might not be a bad idea to simply sleep out here for a few hours before returning to camp. She was confident that these coyotes knew that she snuck out of camp at night, but were simply too lazy to do anything about it. After all, she returned to camp every night she did this, so they probably felt pretty secure about their bitch not leaving on her own. On the other hand, Anne realized pretty quickly that the coyotes fucking her were the same ones over and over, so at least her pups were going to be the strongest they could be.

Speaking of her pups, they were developing just like her previous offspring: much faster than biologically possible. At first, the bear cubs, wolf pups, fawn, and raccoon kits had all been more or less normal. They developed faster than usual, but the number that she birthed wasn't out of the ordinary. But when her last pregnancy produced sixteen babies between two pregnancies. Perhaps the serum that scientists had been administering was finally kicking in. Not only did it allow her to fuck animals and give birth to their children, but it made her body so efficient at nursing the offspring in her womb that she was having more than what's biologically possible.

Anne sighed as she settled down into the stream, feeling the water wash over her thighs, which were naturally caked in dried cum. The water was usually cold, but for whatever reason, it was actually kind of warm tonight. Not that she was complaining; after all, she hadn't had a warm bath in forever. She knew that she shouldn't enjoy this for too long, as she didn't have the luxury of getting sidetracked.

After picking some wild berries and herbs for herself and consuming them, she began the trek back to camp. At this point, after everything that had happened to her in this forest, Anne couldn't help but be on edge about an animal possibly ambushing her from the bushes and plowing right through her pussy. But luckily or unluckily, she made it back without any confrontations, where the coyotes were already starting to wake up. Sighing, she went over to her position at the center of camp, got on her hands and knees, and spread her legs as the first cock slid into her dripping cunt.

_Some time later..._

She woke up with a start. The sounds of fighting rang in her ears. Scrambling up to her feet, Anne quickly found herself gazing at the dead bodies of coyotes around her. Half a dozen corpses surrounded her, their eyes showing no signs of life. As a matter of fact, the clearing seemed devoid of any life other than herself, which meant that the fighting must be coming from outside the clearing. Slowly, she made her way to the entrance of the clearing to investigate.

During her entire time staying with these coyotes, there had never been a scuffle that left a member dead, much less a large scale fight resulting in so much bloodshed. And yet, here she was, staring in horror as an entire mass of coyotes were fighting tooth and nail. They were fighting amongst themselves, with two clear opposing sides. She noticed that one side outnumbered the other, although the disadvantaged side seemed to be holding up.

Before she could even take another step, she was aware of a coyote behind her. He didn't look so well; one of his ears was sliced pretty badly and there was a noticeable bruise across his shoulder. He began to nudge her further from the camp as if suggesting that she shouldn't stick around to find out the results of the fight. Anne didn't need any further convincing; with one hand caressing her stomach (where she was holding her second group of coyote pups), she took off running as fast as she could.

She didn't really have much of a clue on where she was headed. But at this point, Anne was in the middle of nowhere either way, and she was more than prepared to spend the next few nights on her own. It was just the fact that she still had pups to birth, and she didn't want to be caught in the open for an extended amount of time while pregnant without any protection. Luckily for her, though, she didn't have to worry about any of that.

Anne yelped as a weight was suddenly on her shoulders, pushing her back down onto her hands and knees. Not again, she thought to herself. But instead of a dick inside of her pussy, she suddenly found herself flipped onto her back with a moist coyote tongue lapping away at her face. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Aww, where'd you come from, buddy?" she asked as she ruffled the top of his head. It was one of her coyote pups, although she'd hardly call him a pup now. Anne could easily recognize her own children from the other coyotes simply by their reactions to her. They treated with her with affection, almost as if they were human. Obviously, they were animals and would never be able to duplicate her behaviors, but for the meanwhile, Anne was more than happy than be an actual mother to them even if they weren't the same species as her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anne called out when the coyote suddenly jumped off of her and ran off. Deciding that she had no better option, she decided to follow him. The young coyote quickly disappeared into a group of bushes, one that was going to be quite the squeeze. But she was curious and didn't hesitate to push through. 

"What the..." Anne said when she managed to push through the barrier. There she was, standing at the front of a clearing, only this one didn't have any dead bodies littering its grounds. There were about half a dozen coyotes gathered around the camp. And when they saw her, they reacted not too differently from the first coyote.

"Ahh...one at a time guys..." Anne squeaked when they all swarmed around her legs, their paws reaching up to touch her swollen belly. Anne had never seen this before. Yes, she had made a promise to herself that she was going to treat her pups right (unlike their fathers), but that was mostly an empty promise. After all, back at their old camp, their fathers never would've allowed other than lust towards their mother. So the fact that they were showing an animal's equivalent of love was...surprising to say the least.

"Alright," Anne said when the rest of the pack settled down. "I'm not sure what went down back there, but I think it's time to treat your injuries." She had become quite experienced in the department of first aid, mostly because the coyotes had been quite feisty when they had been pups just a few months earlier. After all of this dehumanization, she still had the instinct to care for the injured, even if they were animals. Although she didn't remember much from when she was a child, she did distinctly remember how many band-aids her mother gave to her from the result of her reckless playing.

"Oh boy..." Anne sighed when she saw a couple more appear from the entrance. She had dealt with quite a few injuries with these animals in the past, even a couple of broken limbs at its worst. That completely paled to what she was seeing: the most injured animals were _literally dripping_ blood. She cursed at her limited resources; if only she had access to something more than just cobwebs and herbs!

After managing to tend to the entire group to the best of her ability, Anne sat down in the middle of the clearing (which was quite a bit smaller than the other one). With the sun already setting, she would probably already have half a dozen loads of cum in here by now. Who knew how much time had passed since she had woken up from her afternoon nap? She was tempted to head back to the war zone, just out of curiosity. Obviously, that wasn't safe, but sitting around a bunch of injured coyotes wasn't exactly an iron shield either. She loved her children, but she would probably feel much safer around their rougher, lustier fathers.

Speaking of her furry suitors, what had happened to them? Anne practically refused to believe it, but the fact that only her own kin had gathered here almost made it seem as if this entire thing was their plan from the beginning. Almost like a rebellion. It seemed absurd, especially considering how she had attempted to raise them to not be like their fathers. And yet, it made sense; if they were somehow intelligent enough to realize who their fathers were, it wouldn't be crazy to think that they would attempt to overthrow the regime.

She sighed. This was the wild, so in the end, none of this shit really mattered. Being pregnant, Anne couldn't really do much but simply go with the flow. She had no means of defending herself and her best bet was to heal these coyotes back to full health. She just hoped that she had enough time.

_Some more time later..._

Well, there had been both positive and negative developments over the past days.

The positive? Well, they hadn't been attacked and most of the coyotes who had participated in the fight a couple of weeks ago were back up to full health. Anne had distinctly remembered giving birth to exactly fifteen pups, which was even more overboard than felines. Anyhow, she now only counted ten still alive. Naturally, Anne mourned the deaths of her five lost children when the remaining fighters came back to camp. But they had returned with triumphant faces, and that was what mattered. Sacrifices had to made. Things had worked out as well as Anne had hoped considering the circumstances.

The negative? Well, Anne was unbelievably horny.

She had never gone this long without having a cock inside of her. She felt so empty not having her womb be filled. Anne's pussy ached, her cunt clenching every now and then to suggest that she should venture out and find an animal to fuck. But she shunned those urges, even managing to do so while breastfeeding her newly birthed pups, of which she had twelve. And as it turned out, having pups suckle on your tits wasn't exactly the best way to suppress sexual urges.

But it wasn't like she was going to just...fuck her own sons...right? Sure, Anne had developed into quite the slut for animal dick, but she had morals too. Anne couldn't just...ride the cock of the pups that she had cared for when they were little. She knew that this shit happened all the time in the wild, with males often fucking their own mothers without a thought. Incest wasn't nearly a problem for animals as it was for humans. And at this point, she was practically just a breeding cow for animals, right?

Anne eventually cracked. Sighing, when the entire pack was asleep, she slowly snuck out from her den. One of her pups was still suckling on her milk, so she decided to bring him along as well. She knew that there was always a coyote stationed at the entrance every night. They rotated every day, so whichever son this was, it was his lucky day. Anne was prone to taking bathroom breaks in the middle of the night, so the coyote at the bushes wasn't at all surprised when his mother approached the entrance. But what he was surprised about was when she suddenly tapped his head, motioning him to come with her.

"Shh..." Anne whispered as she got on her hands and knees. "Come on, boy, take your mom's tight pussy. You came out of it, you know!"

The coyote didn't hesitate to mount his mother. However, being so inexperienced, he accidentally thrust into the wrong hole, his cock plunging into her ass instead. Anne winced at the pain; she hadn't had something penetrate that hole in a while. Realizing his mistake, he quickly pulled out before his mother's ass could close in on his dick before plunging into the _right_ hole. The horny animal whimpered. He had been wanting to do this for a while. His mother had always been sexy to him, and all of his siblings more or less agreed with him. But they had seen what their fathers had done to her back at the old camp, and they suppressed their urges as to not become like them.

Anne moaned in pleasure as her son thrust cautiously into her tight hole. This was what she had been missing. She had needed a cock fucking into her tight, dripping snatch. She could have all the essentials she needed to survive in the forest, but she'd practically die out here if she couldn't have sex. It was ironic. The coyotes' fathers had given her nothing but sex, while her sons had given her everything _but_ sex up to this point. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as pleasure came in waves. The idea of her own son fucking into her cunt turned her on...a bit too much. And the fact that one of her pups was unintentionally tit fucking her by suckling her milk didn't exactly assist in her stamina.

She didn't last long after that, as her pussy quickly clenched around the cock inside of it and squirting her feminine juices everywhere. Her pheromones were sprayed so heavily and even Anne and her inferior nose could smell it. Her coyote son grunted as he released inside of her, sending what essentially was fifty percent of Anne into her womb. Milk began to squirt out of the unoccupied nipple, the strength of her orgasm causing her entire body to react pleasurably.

And after what she had been through, Anne wouldn't mind another session with her animal son. After all, it was still midnight, and she still had a few tricks to teach him as a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. Let’s hope updates don’t take four months in the future. This chapter has a bit more dialogue compared to the previous ones.


End file.
